Problem: $\dfrac{1}{3} + \dfrac{2}{10} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{10}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 10}{3 \times 10}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{10} + {6}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{16}{30}$